


He Answered With Hn

by deadlydoll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydoll/pseuds/deadlydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke-Teme always answered Naruto with one word "Hn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diminthemoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminthemoonlight/gifts).



> I don't really know how long I want to make this fan fiction. As for Itachi and Shikamaru with OCs they won't appear much just here and there. Not much unless you know I change my mind. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the OC Kasumi Namakazie she belongs to Diminthemoonlight. The OC Kairi Senju does in fact belong to me. Oh and please no flames Dx

Class had gone normal. Well as normal as it could go, being stuck to the biggest bastard that's ever walked the planet and also the most popular boy in school. Why did Kami hate him? He was a good boy... for the most part, sure he's played a few pranks and gotten into a fight here or there. That shouldn't mean he had to be punished right? The blond boy sighed rather loudly, earning him the classroom's attention.

"Is there a problem with my lesson Naruto?" The boy gulped causing a few giggles to erupt from a select few of people. The teacher's eye twitched in irritation. Iruka was a nice man, very polite but fuck up his teaching he could get a little on the scary side. Naruto did his best to not fidget in his seat. He shook his head obnoxiously.

"N-No just tired." He scratched his cheek feeling a slight indent do to his whisker like scars. Naruto was never sure how he got them. They've just been there since he could remember.

"Dobe" said the dark haired bastard with an amused tone. Sasuke won't lie. Having Naruto next to him was a dream come true. The boy was cute and kept class interesting. The two boys had developed a friendship over the years something Sasuke wished to abolish to become something more. But sadly his friend was a little dense. Did Sasuke think he was an idiot? No not really just slow. So sasuke used that as a way to fuck with the kid. He can't help it though. His brother raised him to be a sadist.

"What did you say bastard?" Naruto's baby blues narrowed at his so called friend. Sasuke shrugged, well not really shrugged more of a slight lift of his shoulders.

"If you didn't hear that's your problem. Dobe" the ravenette smirked as Naruto's face reddened from anger. He was just so cute when he got angry. Everyone has their guilty pleasure. Don't judge. Naruto practically launched out of his chair screaming obscenities and providing Sasuke with a few death threats. Sasuke could only chuckle. Which made the blond next to him angrier. And of course he was just so cute with his big mouth and blue eyes. Let's just got back to that mouth. Sasuke could think of a few things he would like Naruto to do with it.

"Hey teme! Are you even listening to me?!" The blond fumed. Sasuke eyed his best friend before offering him a simple "hn"

Sasuke won't lie if anyone asked anyway, he was totally head over heels for his best friend. After spending all of middle school and most of high school in denial he can finally admit it. But because Naruto was so innocent- scratch that. Since Naruto was so dense he couldn't tell. Kami it was exhausting. For the most part Sasuke really doesn't mind. But the little voice in the back of his head keeps pushing him to confess. He wants to kiss, touch, hold hands, among other things. Sasuke yearns for Naruto in a way the blond could even understand. Soon Sasuke would change that. In fact, he'll do it today. After school.... shit in his seventeen years of life Sasuke has never been this nervous.

"Ne Teme, you're coming over today right?" Naruto questioned. The dense blond snapped Sasuke from his train of thought causing a light dust of pink to spread across his features. The tint did not go unnoticed by his best friend. Naruto tilted his head curiously as Sasuke schooled his expression back to his normal bored expression. Who exactly was Sasuke thinking about.

The stoic faced Uchiha actually blushed! Must be one hell of a girl if he's doing that. Naruto bit his lip in concentration. Does he know her? Sasuke's eyes found their way back down to Naruto plump lips. Kami only knew the things he has planned to do with those lips given the chance. Sasuke inwardly groaned as Naruto absent-mindedly ran his tongue over his bottom.

Naruto figured he would pester his best friend later about it, for now he just needed his damn reply. The final bell rang. Instanly everyone packed up a disappeared faster than a flash of lightening. Save for five people. Naruto and Sasuke, naturally. The other three consisted of Sakura a pink haired barbie. Ino her blonde best friend and partner in crime. Finally Hinata, that girl was different from the two she was more shy and reserved with black indigo hair and pale lavender eyes she was just dragged along for the hell of it.

Ino looked absolutely bored. She had gotten over Sasuke crush-ahem- obsession their first year. So now she just tagged along to these little events. The blonde girl rolled her eyes as her pink haired best friend pranced over to the Uchiha's desk. Ino glanced over at Hinata. Hinata wore a small content smile.

She used to have the world's biggest crush on the school's blond haired blue eyed prankster. She now no longer held romantic feelings for him. She still admired him but other then that her feeling were utterly platonic now. This all happened after she confessed to said prankster and had been turned down. Which really didn't shock anyone, including the pale eyed Hyuuga. There was something that did shock everyone about that confession though. Hinata did not cry and runaway. Instead she had smiled sadly at him and told him she knew he wouldn't return her feelings. The shy girl didn't stutter or trip over her words as she explained her feelings and thanked him for giving her strength to be herself. Hinata is now happily taken by a certain dog loving teen that goes by the name of Kiba.

Hinata's smile shifted to a sad smile as she watched Sakura. She truly did for bad for her friend. She knew Sasuke would never return her feellings because well he didn't swing that way.

"Sakura, could you please hurry up and get rejected? Some of us actually have plans." Ino drawled. The blonde had recently started dating Sai.

Sakura's eye twitched as she placed a sickly sweet smile on her face. She leaned over the dark haired boy's desk. But the moment she was about to make her move, spit her game, whatever you would prefer to call it. She was cut off.

"No" was all the Uchiha said before packing up his belongings and dragging his bestfriend out of the room leaving a dumbfounded pink haired girl. Sakura sighed

"I swear people are gonna start thinking he's gay." She mumbled causing a soft giggle to come from Hinata. If only she knew how right she was.

"Ne teme, why do you reject her all the time?"

"Because she's annoying." He growled still pulling his crush.

"Do you have someone else you like?" He questioned as Sasuke finally released his writ. Sasuke inwardly flinched.

"Hn"

"You do you bastard! I'm your best friend and you can't even tell me who you like?! That's cold man! I would tell you if you asked." The blond grumbled causing the ravenette to smirk. Sadly though Sasuke knew where Naruto's affections lied; With that pink haired harpie. It had become Sasukea's mission to change that. And he'd be damned if he didn't.

"Okay Dobe. I'll tell you, but later when we're alone." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face lit ip happily, before smiling slyly.

"Alone you say? I never took you as the shy type. Do I know her?" He raised an eye brow as the two made their way down the street to Naruto's home.

"Hn"

The boys could have driven but rarely do so. When it rains or snows they drive. Other then that they walk. It seems more fun and relaxing.

After a good walk and some much needed silence they made it to Naruto's home. It wasn't over the top, but it still pretty freaking huge. Oddly enough for such a big house it gave off this cozy feeling. To Sasuke it did, but then any where with Naruto was cozy. School being an exception because of Sakura.

The boys kicked off their shoes and trotted up to Naruto's room. Actually, only Naruto trotted. Sasuke just walked admiring the view of Naruto as they walked up the stair. He chuckled to himself as they entered Naruto's room.

For someone with such a flambyoant attitude. Naruto's room was pretty plain. Messy as shit but plain nonetheless, save for the video game wall and a few posters of Naruto's favorite ninja movie.

Naruto jumped onto his bed and sat up watching his friend carefully. That bastard would tell him who he liked or he swore to Kami that he would tie up the Uchiha and force it out of him, or do enough beggin until he was satisfied. Kinky. Wait what? The blond blushed and prayed Sasuke hadn't noticed. Of course he did. He is Sasuke freaking Uchiha!

"Now are you going to tell me?" He tried to keep his thoughts at bay as he watched Sauke stand there looking cute as hell. What?! No! No! No! Did he really just think his best friend is cute? Something's wrong! Terribly, terribly wrong! Maybe Sasuke is just a mythical creature that could do mind control or some shit. Pssssh If only he was that lucky.

Sasuke walked over to the bed with a devilish look in those coal eyes. Oh yeah, its about to go down. He took a seat right next to his best friend. The confidence he had a moment ago leaving his body.

"How about I show you instead?" Sasuke asked, getting an excited nod from the blond. Sasuke let out a small breath. Its now or never. He grabbed Naruto but the collar of his shirt and pulled. He gave him a kiss. It was gentle and soft. Not to mention unexpected.

Holy shit!! Sasuke was kissing him. Should he fight back? He should he really should, but it felt so nice, so perfect. Just wow. Naruto shocked Sasuke as he closed his eyes and began to kiss back. He let out a soft sigh. It really did just feel so perfect. His lips were so soft. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lips asking for access. Willingly and eagerly Naruto obliged. Sasuke's tongue snaked its way into the blond's mouth. It was truly an odd sensation feeling Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Feeling as both of them rubbed their tongues against the other. But hot damn it was extremely intoxicating. Naruto couldn't get enough. He felt light headed and just so good.

Naruto practically crawled into Sasuke's lap with breaking the kiss. Sasuke's hands settled on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's hair, where they ran their fingers through the dark mane. He knew the blond affected him, but he did not think it would be this bad. Sasuke was now thinking with the wrong head. Which did snap him out of his haze.

Maybe they should stop? Sasuke honestly did not want to rush this. Especially if Naruto would regret it later. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and nearly shattered all the resolve he had just gained. He was so close to just saying fuck it. Let it see where it would take them. Thank Kami though, at that moment his phone rang.

Sasuke pulled away from the blond. Said blond whimpered in disappointment. Oh shit. Sasuke would really have to excersize his control right now. The ravenette took out his phone. The caller ID said it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Yes Aniki?" He answered slightly annoyed but very relieved.

"Hello to you too Otouto" he replied with a hint of amusement. Itachi knew Sasuke was gonna attempt to confess today. By the sound of his voice he was quite successful with his plan.

"What do you want?"

"I need your assitance at home." He stated quite simply which was a rare occurance. Itachi did really want to tease his brother. It was just too much fun to watch the young Uchiha snap, but he decided to be polite. Kami only knows why.

"Fine I'll be there soon." Another disappointed whimper escaped the blond the was residing on his lap. Sasuke chuckled cutting off his older brother as he hung up on him. Naruto moved off Sasuke's lap and pouted. Sasuke leaned over to the blue eyed boy and gave him a chaste kiss.

"We should do this again. Sooner rather than later." Sasuke grabbed his bag.

"Sasuke, does this mean we're together now?" The flustered blond asked as Sasuke made his way to the door. He turned around to stare at the blond. He offered him a smirk and his signature

"Hn" and he left.


	2. Ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no idea how to end this chapter or what the fuck to name it. Again I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

"Hn" his reply for everything! Could he be anymore of a bastard?! Naruto fumed. At home alone where no one could see, Naruto fumed, he raged and plotted. Did it do him any good? Hell no! Would that stop him? Hell no! Naruto Uzumaki never backs down. And trust me, Sasuke Uchiha is going down. With that duck ass hair style. The color was so dark and soft even ravens would be jealous. And those eyes, oh Kami, those eyes that stared at him so intensly, so dark and hypnotizing. Don't even get him started on the bastard's skin, it was so pale. Jesus how Naruto would kill to have that skin under his tongue. Watching the raven writhe in pleasure as he has his way with him. Damnit! He's getting side tracked here. Naruto needs help, but who should he go to? None other than the school's genius of course! Shikamaru Nara.

The next day Naruto went on a hunt for the young brunette who happened to jump a grade level. Psh upperclassmen. After a long a terrible walk asking a bunch of students if they have seen the lazy ass he finally found him. Shikamaru was perched up on the roof, laying back and staring at the clouds. He said something to the two girls that sat infront of his body. Their once content faces were now cover with exasperated expressions. The redhaired girl slammed her face into her hand and sighed shaking her head. The sandy blonde sitting closer to Shikamaru gave him an odd look causing her eye to twitch at the stupidity of his statement.

As he walked over three sets of eyes looked at him. Shikamaru watched his friend closely before looking to the blonde. The blonde girl had soft purple eyes. She seemed easy to talk to. Her hair fell in waves down her back. She was a tan like him.She all around seemed nice.

The ginger had become a different story. What is it about redheads that made them so intimidating? Her eyes were a dark violet her red hair pulled into a side braid her pale skin could rival Sasuke's. She seemed like one of those girls who you would love to talk to but not know how to approach.

The two girls flashed the blond a smile. That seemed to calm his nerves. It wasn't so much the blonde but the redhead. When she smiled she looked a little softer, easier to be around. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to the blond in which he stammered a bit before he spoke.

"Uh Hey Shika, could I uhm talk to you? Your friends can stay I mean its just.. I need help" The smiles that were just on the girls faces trnasformed into curious looks. The two girls glanced at each other and back to the blond.

"If we're gonna be talking about something personal-" the redheaded started in a soft voice.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." The blonde finished in an equally soft voice. Naruto nodded. He didn't expect them to be so.. soft when talking. Maybe he could expect it from the blonde but no way in hell did he expect it from the other girl. As he looked closly the girls almost seemed like twins. Maybe its because how much they hang out. Some people say you start to look like the person you hang out with most.

"I'm Kairi, seventeen and a junior." The redhead smiled once again offering him her hand. He gripped it firmly and they shook. Kairi glanced at the blonde and tilted her head.

"I'm Kasumi, seventeen, junior, and Shikamaru's girlfriend." She added with a small blush at the end. Naruto's eyes practically popped out of his head. So this is Shikamaru's girlfriend. The girlfriend that has caused Naruto and Kiba to be ditched time and time again. She was pretty and seemed nice. It was a shock when Shikamaru came out saying he had a girlfriend that wasn't Temari. Back to the subject at hand. Naruto explained his problem and the girls listened carefully. At the end the only think that to two girls manage to say was

"You're gay?!" Well they didn't really say it, the squeaked it. The two then went on to ramble about how cute he was.

"I'm not gay!" "

Then heteroflexible?" Kairi offered.

"Hetero-what?"

"Being heteroflexible is being straight but having that one person of the same sex that you can be gay for." She explained Heteroflexible, was that it? Maybe he hadn't really thought about his sexuallity, all he thought about was whether or not he was taken. "

Actually what you should do to find is-" Kasumi started but was completely cut off.

"You don't think?" Kairi looked to her sister with a devilish smile on her face. "

I do, it's worked all the other times we've done it. Excluding that one time."

"Let's not talk about it." Kairi raised her hand to signal the end of their mini conversation. The two girls sighed and went back to business.

"Flirt with someone else and see how they react." The girls said at the same time. Naruto smiled. They really had to be twin in a nother life of something. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. If Naruto did what they said it would end badly. Sadl eynough though the girls didn't know the name of Naruto's teme. If they did their answer would change. Especially Kairi's.

"Why not just ask?" Shikamaru inquired.

 

"Hello did you not hear the boy."

"He answered with 'hn'." Kairi drawled.

"Ya know for a genius, you're kinda stupid." They told the lazy kid in usion. The blond boy laughed before going on his merry way. Shikamaru chuckled. Both girls stared at the brown eyed boy.

"You do know the guy he was talking about was Sasuke Uchiha right?" Amusement was easy to find in his tone. He couldn't help but laugh as the redhead paled. It was funny because he didn't think she could get any paler. Well he's. Been wrong before.

"We have to go! Now now now now." Kairi was in a panic. Good God this was bad this was very bad. This could end horribly. Kasumi watched her sister with curiousity. It couldn't be that bad could it? As if reading the girl's mind Kairi all but screamed

"Its that bad! You don't fuck with a Uchiha's mate!"

"Mate? You act like they're animals or vampires or something." She laughed

"They might as well. They don't play when it comes to the person they have feelings for. Dear God remember that one time the plan didn't work?" Kairi questioned her sister.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"The guy who the plan was for was an Uchiha!" She whined at the end. Kasumi's eyes widen. She would not forget that day it failed. Several guys ended up in the hospital. Kairi and Kasumi stood up and ran for it

. -_- Break Bitches-_-

Naruto walked to class feeling as if he would burst. Gosh he hoped this plan would work. It had to. The girls said it only failed one time. Just one so it had to work. Right? As Naruto entered the class room he walked straight passed Sasuke and to the back of the class where the only openly gay kid sat. Gaara Sabaku was a sweetheart. You just had to get to know him. On the outside he looked utterly dangerous. But on the inside he was a big cuddly raccon. Gaara was a redhead as well, he was just as intimidating as Kairi, actually he's worse. He had been kicked out of several schools thanks to fighting. The redhead also came equiped with sea green eyes. Around those eyes were dark rings. Enhancing those deep eyes of his. Which also made Naruto this of a Raccon.

\--Back to the girls--

Kasumi and Kairi raced down the halls of their highschool trying to stop a certain blond before he causes world war three. The two girls ended up halted by the one and only Principal at the school. Tsunade. Tsunade was a kind woman, if you stayed on her good side. With bleach blonde hair that hung to the middle of her back. It was pulled into two pig tails leaving her face free of any hair. Her brown eyes calculating the two girls. Why the hell would they be running like maniacs down her halls?

 

"Shouldn't you be heading to class?" She asked calmly. The two girls shook their head trying to regain their normal breathing.

"We can't.. gotta stop.. doing something stupid. Please!" Kasumi wheezed out as she finally caught her breath. Kairi smirked at her aunt. Tsunade wasn't really her aunt more like her second cousin or some shit like that. The Senju was a big family believe it or not

. "Auntie please. Just tell Kakashi that we got lost following a butterfly." Tsunade sighed at the young girls. Great! Now they're evengiving dumbass excuses like that perverted teacher. What she didn't know was that they girls had a decent amount of black mail on the perverted teacher.

-annnd to Naruto-

Naruto flashed the green eyed boya dazzling smile. Gaara couldn't help but blush. He fought it, he truly did Naruto didn't know why but he has always seem to have a huge effect on the stoic people.

"Hey Gaara?"

The redhead nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well I was wondering-" Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. And at that moment two things happened. One, Sasuke over heard the conversation and begen to glare daggers. Two a flash of red and blonde blurred by to tackle down Naruto. The blond boy lay on the floor with two girls ontop of him. Both panting and making it their second mission in to relearn how to breath. Kasumi had moved off the boy. Kairi on the other just sat up. She grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt repeatedly. That left Gaara looking confused and Kasumi as she attempted to pull the red haired demon off his lap.

"Why didn't you tell us it was an Uchiha that did all these things?!" She yelled out as Kasumi pulled harder making Kairi wanna shake him more. Which she did. Gaara couldn't help but smirk as he watched the whole thing. Naruto shrugged at the girls. Why should it matter? Kairi sighed and dropped the young blonde causing him to hit his head. She stood up.

"I could've given you the answer you were looking for without you having these problems.

"Seriously, how would have known the answer?" Naruto stared at the redhead skeptically. Sasuke finally walked over to the group smirk on his pretty face.

"Because she's dating my older brother." Kairi nodded as the class stared at her.

"When ever you are kissed , claimed, marked or even recoperate their feelings you're theirs. There's no going back." As much as it seemed like she's trapped she isn't. Its the reason why she compares them to vampires. At first she fought her feelings and Itachi but after awhile she just couldn't do it. She just wanted to make him happy. See? Mind control.

"Again you act like they're vampires are something." Kasumi sighed. Naruto and Kairi lifted an eyebrow. They glanced at Sasuke and back at Kasumi. At the same time they told her:

"Because they are." Sasuke chuckled and Kasumi sighed.


End file.
